It rained
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Just something I had in mind. Maybe a bit fluffy. It is rainy and Integra shows a bit of weakness. Of course, her vampire isn't far.


**Just something I had in mind, maybe a bit fluffy. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm French. Everything belongs to Kouta Hirano.**

Those moments were unique, but sometimes Integra showed feminity and fragility. Alucard never scorned her to do so, he admired her to realize how she could be and to accept it. He promised her endless strength, yet she still refused and she still showed these moments of vulnerability. It was her way to be strong ; to know she's so weak and yet, be so strong.

It rained this night. That was a heavy rain pouring on Hellsing's grounds, on the windows in Integra's room. The moon and the stars were completely out of sight and the night was unusually dark. Facing this landscape, Integra was looking at an imaginary point somewhere in the night. She was holding her sheets around her naked form, offering her neck and shoulders to Alucard's roving eyes. She didn't know he was here, yet, hiding in one of the shadowfull corner. The thunder can be heard far away and the Vampire asked himself if he should play orgue or something like that.

Integra's hair was around her body, free and wild like a glow around her frame. Yes, Integra was truly beautiful in this peaceful contemplation of her own weakness. She seemed so small before the dark sky and so young for the vampire she was holding on a leash. She seemed so gentle and quiet for the murders she had to command everyday in order to protect England and the Queen. Those values she didn't choose and devoted her whole life to. Alucard often wondered who had the most difficult job at the Hellsing's Organisation : he, the dreadful vampire who killed dozen of ghouls, laughing at the easiness of the task or her, the woman he saw in front of him, looking at the sky, the woman who had to unleash him and took the responsibility for each of his acts. It doesn't show, but Integra's job was far from easy and the paperwork wasn't the most difficult part.

Somehow, she intrigued him. She had strength and weakness and she accepted both but she only showed her maleness strength to the world, as if she forgot about her female nature. He took a look at her hands, thin, white with long fingers, holding the white sheet around her body. Even when she hadn't her man suit, she looked like the Iron Maiden, the Virgin of Steel. How painful was it to see the other women of her age enjoying the pleasures of a normal life when she had so much blood on her hands. She always pretended it was natural to her to command for millions of murders, but who could seriously believe in that ? No, there was no destiny, there was just blood and will.

She didn't look at him when she said in a too quiet voice :

I thought I said you couldn't come in my bedroom.

- You said it, he agreed.

Alucard was wearing his signature red suit and his glasses but his hat seemed to be forgotten somewhere else. He was taller and stronger (physically) than her but she was still the Master here. Sometimes, Alucard really couldn't understand her even if he could read her mind. Human beings.

Is a vampire's life as cruel as a human's life ? she asked.

- It is much more cruel.

- So, why did you choose it ?

- I didn't know. I didn't know where to go and what to do with my former life.

He stayed silent besides her, looking at her with both lust and respect. Integra reached for his neck with her arm and pulled him in her embrace. Yeah, those occasions were unique. To be more accurate, that was the first time she allowed him near her like that. He was ready to melt in her embrace, her sweet and soft arms. He never really felt loved and it doesn't matter until now. Until he met her. Before, he didn't care, he just wanted to kill and show his power over the world, he wanted to hunt, to play, to have castles, enjoyments. Now, he wanted her to love him. He tasted her pure virgin blood, he saw her, aiming a gun at him, he sensed her distress. It doesn't mater to him if the world hated him and cursed him : he wanted her to love him. Maybe he just wanted to prove himself he could be loved by such a person. He didn't know and, right now, he didn't care.

His body was flush with hers but, yet there was nothing sexual for the time being. Integra had her hand on her sheet not to be naked before him and the other around his neck to hold him close. He warped his arms around her waist, smelling the tobacco and lavender scent of her hair. Outside, the rain was still pouring on the window.

Strange of you, she said in the same equal voice, do you want something to stand here like an obedient boy ?

- You know what I want, was his only answer.

- You know I don't want it. I'm a Hellsing. And… I'm already too cold to die : I would be freezing, she laughed quietly.

- Not with me by your side.

They didn't need to look at each other to know what they meant and what they wanted. He straightens himself to look at her and then kiss her. It was just a chaste kiss on her warm lips, nothing more but it seemed to remind her what role she had to play. She turned away :

It wasn't me, now. You can leave my room, now, she said, her voice harder and firmer.

- How long will you reject me, Integra ?

- Master, she corrected him.

- You look like a tragic actress and you don't even realize it ! If things were different, I could…

-Don't say 'if' ! There's no 'if' ! Things are like that and we can't change them ! That's all ! she shouted at him. She seemed hurt.

The vampire walked toward the window and opened it. The wind, the rain and some leaves stormed in the room, making Integra gasp.

I can change them ! He shouted at her. Don't you ever underestimate me ! I can make you a powerful vampire ! I can make you a No-Life Queen, MY Countess forever. You wouldn't have to be lonely or cold or something you don't like. You wouldn't have to fear the winds, the dark sky and all those little things you're fearing right now !

- Close this window, now, Alucard ! That's a direct order ! she shouted at him though the wind and the rain.

When he eventually closed it, the floor was wet and covered with leaves. Integra was standing, facing him, her white sheets wet and transparent on her skin, her hair was covering her face and she was freezing. But she didn't seem less vulnerable. In fact, that was like she was more powerful now.

You have no right to speak to me like that ! I am the Master, I know what to do, I know what's the best ! You've made a mess in my room, servant, you tried to turn me by using a real threat ! You'll be punished for that !

He walked toward her. He didn't regret what he did : she could hit him, shoot at him, he didn't care : he couldn't loose her, he couldn't let her be a mortal, so easily endangered. With a soothing hand, he brushed her hair away from her face. She was still panting and angry, but she didn't voiced any objections. He probed at her mind : she needed to rest, she needed to sleep to find the courage to face the Knights and her other enemies tomorrow, like she always did. It was a tiring routine.

- I love you, Integra, that's all. I want you. Your pink lips under mine. Your body flushed against me. You mind always with me. You're the first woman I served and I should despise you because you're just human and I could easily kill you, or I should hate you because you're my master and I, Dracula, have to serve you. But that was too easy. So I chose to love you. That's all.

He held her into his arms, quite desperately, nearly breaking her in his embrace and he felt something warm in his dead heart as she returned his embrace. Who needed the other in the end ? She needed him as a tool but he needed her as… something like a presence in the ocean of his loneliness.

He kissed her again, but this time, it was a passionate kiss he couldn't temper, he didn't want to temper. Her mouth was so appealing! She kissed him back, her eyes closed and her face quiet, like a saint would kiss a heretic. He was king of soiling her just by approaching her and touching her. She broke the kiss when she needed to breathe. He didn't let her go. He was holding her in his arms and that was all that mattered for the moment : he will have eternity to think of the consequences. He took her hands and let the sheet fall, revealing her naked body, her beauty. He couldn't prevent him from looking at her when she shivered, but she didn't cover herself with her arms. She let it happen. He took his coat off and throw it on her shoulders :

Don't catch cold, was all he could say.

The, he gently took her hand and guide her to the bed. She frowned :

- All this speech for that ?

He kissed her again, this time, he was grinning :

- How could a virgin say that ?

- I'm saying it, that's all, she replied.

- I'll show you what's that 'that' mean.

Then, he pushed her on her bed, following her. He loved her and he wanted her. Still, he could read lust in her mind too, but also fear for the unknown. He smiled when he licked her lips : she looked like a saint but everyone has a dark secret, a lust for something forbidden. Her lust had a name and she acknowledged it before : Alucard. Him. Why not ? He was a sexy man and she was a young woman. Where was the problem ? Well, beside the fact he was not exactly a man and she was the Virgin of Steel, the Iron Maiden…

He took his coat off her and his clothes seemed to vanish like dark smoke. As soon as the both were naked, he put her hand on her sides and bent down to kiss her throat and her breasts : he could hear her breathing heaving… He loved her.

Sir Hellsing ! Sir Hellsing ! Walter's voice came though the door. There's a ghoul attack in Cheddar ! That's really serious ! Shall you send Alucard there ?

They looked at each other.

That's why it's impossible, she whispered in his ear.

She seemed to be more like the woman in her man's suit, now. Alucard knew he lost it, that little sparkle of despair that made her seek his company.

I'm dressing myself, Walter, Get the car ready, Alucard will go to Cheddar soon ! she replied.

That night, he met a police girl. A little girl with huge breasts and blonde hair. She was desperate because she didn't want to die. Maybe she could love him ?

**The end ! It rained at home so I had to write this, it's just another point of view of Alucard's feelings toward Integra… Well, now I wrote it, I can go writing something more fun and maybe more in-character. Thanks for reading ! **


End file.
